Some proprietary servers (for example servers implementing Microsoft Remote Desktop Protocol®) may be designed to interface with clients implementing proprietary operating systems (e.g., Microsoft Windows® operating systems) or including code for interfacing with software in the specific operating systems. As a result, these servers and the data and software stored thereon are inaccessible to client computing devices not implementing the specific operating systems, inconveniencing users of such client computing devices and reducing the value of the user experience. As the foregoing illustrates, an new approach for interfacing a proprietary server with a client computing device that does not necessarily implement a proprietary operating system may be desirable.